


Touch Too Much

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [11]
Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Jack has you tied and blindfolded and he likes to tease
Relationships: Jack Traven/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 9





	Touch Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on a prompt list

You sucked in a desperate breath feeling your body quivering with the building expectation. It felt like every inch of your skin was alight, every hair stood in its ends as you waited, your senses heightened as your eyes remained in darkness, your hands itching to touch and feeling only metal.

You pressed your thighs together, trying to release some of the building tension between them. The wetness dripping from you and smearing your thighs felt cool against the night air.

“Jack?” you asked because you couldn’t hear him anymore.

“Yes, kitten?”

His voice came from your left and you turned your head towards it.

“Please touch me.”

Your voice came out almost like a whine and he chuckled, but you heard his bare feet padding on the wooden floor before the bed dipped.

“You want me to touch you?” he ran a finger from your belly up to the hollow of your throat and you gasped. “Is this what you want?”

You shook your head.

His hands moved over your legs, down the side your thighs and you shook your head.

Then they moved up again, over your hips settling on your waist and Jack tickled your side, making you yelp, and buckle and he laughed.

“You’re such a dirty tease,” you complained with a pout.

“Am I?” Jack said with a chuckle, sucking on your lower lip and making you groan in need. “You never said how you want it or where.”

“Just fuck me already!” you exclaimed, desperation and need making your voice high pitched.

Jack laughed again and his hands spread your legs, giving him room to settle between them.

“All you had to do was ask.” He said, pushing himself inside you.


End file.
